Angelic Shopping Trip
by loveXtoXwrite
Summary: Michael takes his younger siblings grocery shopping, and they each have something to bicker about. AU: All human, but with their same angelic attitudes XD
1. Shopping Is A Pain

**A/N: This was inspired by this amazing drawing: .com/gallery/32720470#/d3l60ay -****magician 1999 on DA is an incredible artist, and her work is amazingly deep & really inspiring- ** ...I'd post it on deviantart, but it's being a _bitch_ and I'm out of fucks to give about it at the moment . 

**Any who... Ages!**

**Michael: 19  
**

**Lucifer: 17  
**

**Gabriel: 15  
**

**Balthazar: 13  
**

**Ana: 8  
**

**Cas: 5  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
**

Gabriel jumped onto the end of the basket, reaching up to grab the box of chocolates, and dumped it into the basket. He had been doing this the entire time they had been roaming through the store.

Michael glared at his brother as he grabbed the box and put it back on the shelf. "Gabriel! We're not getting candy, just get over it!"

Gabriel turned a pout to Lucifer who rolled his eyes, his tone bored, but laced with annoyance as he said, "Michael come _on_! Dad's not here, it's not gonna kill you to get something that's not on his stupid list!"

Gabriel knew he was Lucifer's favorite little brother and Lucifer was Michael's favorite, so he constantly used it to his advantage.

Unfortunately it wasn't working so well today. Michael shook his head, "Quite grumbling Lucifer, and mind your own business."

"C'mon Michael, I ran out of candy last night! I need more! And Lucy would shut up if you got him fixature ya know, I mean just look at his hair! It's suffering without the ten pounds of hair products he normally puts on it!" Gabriel joked.

Lucifer turned his scowl toward Gabriel, "Shut up Gabriel, or I swear I'll kill you!"

By this point Michael had heard enough from the two of them, knowing there argument would only escalate. "Gabriel! Your fifteen not ten, grow up! Lucifer just _shut up_!"

"Give him back Balthazar!"

"No! He's not your Barbie, leave him alone!"

"Michael! Balthazar won't let me play with Cas!" Ana whined loudly.

Balthazar shot her a dark look as he yelled, "Yeah cuz you keep putting pink bows in his hair!"

Michael looked over at Castiel who did, indeed, have three pink bowties in his hair, and sighed.

Castiel only watched the two silently as he hugged his teddy bear close to him, probably still scared that Balthazar would get a hold of it again.

Just as Michael was about to say something, Gabriel cut him off, "Leave poor Cas alone Ana,"

Michael smiled, pleased to see at least a little maturity in Gabriel.

"Put your ribbons in Lucy's hair! He'll like them."

Michael deflated, he should have known that was coming.

Lucifer glared at Gabriel again, "Fu-"

"Finish that word and I'll kick you out of car in the middle of the highway Lucifer." He warned before he turned to Gabriel, "You, stop provoking him!" Then to Balthazar, "Take the bows out of Castiel's hair," Then to Ana who's whining was getting louder, "Ana, stop screaming! THAT'S ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU!"

This of course, only worked for about two seconds before all hell broke loose. Gabriel threw something at Lucifer, who proceeded to tackle him in the middle of the store. Balthazar was tossing the bowties onto the floor, which made Ana scream louder. And Castiel started crying because his teddy bear got knocked out of his hands when Ana tackled Balthazar.

Michael sighed to himself as he glared at the shopping list. They hadn't even gotten half way through the damned thing.

**A/N: So, I'm thinking of making this into a bunch of one shots about their random family moments... what do you guys think?  
**


	2. Drinking at Midnight

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. **

**A/N: Read, then review and tell me what you think! :D Critiques are always welcome!**

At precisely twelve o'clock in the morning and Lucifer woke Gabriel up with a slap to the face, "Gabriel! Get your lazy ass up!" He whispered sharply in the others ear.

Gabriel cracked one of his eyes open to peek at his alarm clock, not even bothering to look at who was trying to wake him up. The only two siblings that had enough guts to come wake him up were Castiel and Lucifer, and Castiel only ever poked his cheek lightly with a tiny finger to wake him up. For some reason, it was surprisingly effective for the kid. He got pissed when he saw what time it was, "What the _hell_ Lucifer. Leave me alone." Was all he said before he turned his back on his elder brother.

"_Oh _no. Don't think I forgot about our conversation from the other day." He said as he snatched Gabriel's blankets away from him, throwing them across the room.

Finally, Gabriel sighed deeply and sat up, glaring at his brother but saying nothing as he leaned back on his headboard.

"You think you can hold your liquor little brother?" He asked, tone malicious as the smirk on his face.

Gabriel lifted his chin defiantly at Lucifer, his expression full of determination, "It's not like I've never drank before. I was breaking into the liquor cabinet by the time I was thirteen." He was bragging, trying to impress his elder brother. Who could blame him? He looked up to Lucifer and wanted to make him proud, even for things as trivial as drinking.

Lucifer chuckled darkly, "The strongest shit in there is Vodka. I'm not talking minor leagues with you."

"Fine. What _are_ you talking about then?"

He seemed to pull a bottle out of nowhere, waving it in front of Gabriel's face for a moment. The bottle was odd: it had a rounded triangular shape and the glass was thick but completely clear. It was the liquid inside, however, that caught Gabriel by surprise. It looked thick and was a deep, neon green color. His eyes went wide when he noticed what the label said, his resolve wavering for a moment, "Really Lucifer? Absinthe?" His tone purposefully neutral, not wanting to show his wavering courage.

Lucifer's smirk, if possible, got even crueler than before. It looked creepy as hell in the little bit of moonlight that was shining through his curtains. "Two shots. That's all you've gotta do. Just keep it down."

"And if I don't?" Gabriel asked suspiciously.

"Doubting yourself little brother?"

Gabriel was too smart to fall for that crap, "No, I just want to know both sides of the deal before I sign my soul away."

The smirk on his face turned to something softer, something like pride, and Gabriel's chest swelled at the thought. "You really are learning Gabe."

Gabriel buried all his soft and squishy feelings, and rolled his eyes, "Yeah, well, with you it's either learn quickly or live in regret." He grimaced for a moment, thinking about the numerous times Lucifer had gotten the best of him. Once had ended in him wearing a skirt to school for an entire week. Another had ended in Lucifer getting five free shots at him, which he used two to punch him in his face, two to punch him in the stomach, and the last one to kick him in the chest. He got two black eyes and a broken rib from it. Hey, brothers were brutal, Lucifer never held back, and Gabriel never asked him to. He had learned quickly, and retaliated so tremendously it shocked even Lucifer sometimes. "So, you gonna tell me what happens if I don't or what?"

Lucifer made a thoughtful face, "I'm not sure yet. But I'll think of something."

This was dangerous territory. When Lucifer had to think about a consequence, it always meant it was going to be something even Gabriel would flinch at. But Gabriel wasn't a coward so he refused to back down. He nodded once, "Fine." He grabbed the bottle from Lucifer before he stood up and headed to the kitchen to grab a shot glass. Sighing quietly, he filled the small glass and scowled at it before bringing it to his lips and shooting it back quickly. He instantly felt sick and groaned as he fought back the sudden wave of nausea.

Lucifer chuckled, "You okay?" he asked inquisitively.

Gabriel groaned again, but nodded despite himself, "Yeah just… gimme a second okay?"

Lucifer only shrugged, before taking a second shot glass out of the cupboard and taking a shot like it was nothing.

He could only scowl at his older brother as he filled his own glass again, and drank it before he could change his mind. Unfortunately the second one agreed with him less than the first, and he had to rush to the bathroom, stumbling like a madman. He was grateful that the toilet cover was already up as he puked up the entire contents of his stomach into the bowl.

Lucifer walked in the room making tsking noises, "Guess you aren't as adapt to drinking as you thought."

Gabriel groaned into the toilet, "Screw you man."

Lucifer only chuckled before he grabbed his little brother and helped back to his bed. "Sleep it off. I'll let you know what you have to do in the morning," was all he said before walking out.

Tomorrow was going to be torture.


End file.
